Need
by tripwatcher2
Summary: Ending changed and story reloaded. I added the sexy kiss you all wanted! DG needs her Tin Man. One shot. This could be a missing scene or an AU storyline, I guess. Please leave feedback!


_Author's Note: I added the sexy kiss at the end and re-loaded it. Hope ya'll like it! Feedback would be wonderful!_

****************

A grey mist swirled around their feet as they walked down the narrow city streets. The streetlights above gave off only a muted glow so shadows hung in every corner. Cain's eyes darted around, alert for any signs of trouble.

At his side and slightly behind him, DG was wary. She knew that they could be discovered at any moment. Longcoats roamed this city and would be more than glad to make a name for themselves and score points with the Sorceress by finding and arresting the infamous Tin Man who was known to be helping DG.

Arriving at a deserted intersection, Cain hesitated. Further up the street, loud music and raucous laughter could be heard. This was not a very nice area of the city and he was loathe to expose DG to it. She didn't deserve to be here – to be caught up in this mess. But the fact was that he needed information and the one person who could and might give it to him was most likely in a bar or brothel on this very street.

Of course, he had tried to leave DG behind at their campsite outside of town, but she was having none of that. She had finally convinced him to let her accompany him by pointing out that if she remained behind that she would be unprotected. Damn, but she knew how to use those huge blue eyes to her advantage when she wanted something!

Cain turned to her with a frown on his face. "I guess there's no way in hell I can convince you to stay here and out of sight while I go look for Dawson, is there?"

DG grinned up at him and shook her head slightly. "Nope. No way in hell. You're stuck with me, Cowboy. Best get used to that!"

Inwardly, Cain thought that being "stuck with" DG was very far from the worst thing that could happen to him, BUT just to keep up appearances and to keep her on her toes, he stepped toward her and growled. "Just so you remember our deal, Princess. Keep your hood up, your mouth shut, and that pistol I gave you ready in case we run into trouble. And if I tell you to run, you run. Find a place to hide and I'll find you as soon as I can."

DG drew in a breath, prepared to tell him just exactly what she thought of his "orders" but he quickly stepped even closer and cut her off with his urgent words. "Look, if this goes south – and it probably will – I just need to know that you're out of harm's way. I can't…I don't want anything to happen to you, alright?"

His steely blue eyes bore into her from under the brim of his angled hat. DG's breath caught in her throat as she gazed up at him. God, but he was a handsome man! And he had risked his life to accompany her on this journey. She had never believed in and trusted anyone the way she did Wyatt Cain.

And yes, she knew that she would do exactly as he told her to, BUT just to keep him on his toes, she stepped right up to him, invaded his personal space, and was all set to fire off a great, smart-ass comeback, when Cain's eyes darted up the street and he tensed visibly.

Before she could even blink, DG found herself abruptly shoved against a closed door that was cloaked in shadows. Cain stood directly in front of her, so close that their slightly heaving chests brushed against each other with each breath.

Four men, passing a bottle back and forth between them, strolled down the sidewalk. They were loud, laughing and shoving each other, obviously well on their way to becoming falling down drunk. Cain's left hand held the side of his long duster jacket open, slightly blocking the men's view of DG. His right hand rested on the handle of the six-shooter that lay against his upper thigh.

"Hey mister!" One of drunkards called out as he walked past. His cohorts just snorted and egged him on. "Hey mister!" he repeated. "She the only one on this street? We was sure hoping to find us a little honey. You wouldn't mind sharing, would ya?" The idiot chortled out loud, thinking himself very clever.

Huddled inside Cain's coat, DG rolled her eyes, thinking that the guy didn't even know how close to death he was, messing with her Tin Man. She had seen Cain in action and could tell that things were about to get ugly.

DG raised her hands to Cain's chest, drawing his attention down to her. Locking her gaze on his, she spoke softly. "Let it go, Cowboy. You said it yourself; we should try not to draw too much attention to ourselves. And I'm pretty sure that if you start kicking ass right here in the middle of the street, somebody's gonna notice!"

Cain's eyebrows rose and his lips twitched at the corners. Trying not to give her the satisfaction of making him smile, he addressed the rowdy men over his shoulder. "Forget it! I spent half a week's pay for an evening with this one and I intend to get my money's worth. There's more down on the other corner – cheaper ones too probably!"

The four men wandered away, their laughter and vulgar comments left floating in the air behind them. Sighing, Cain began to speak. "Sorry about that, but I couldn't think of any other way to get rid of them and…" His voice trailed off as he looked down and saw DG's stricken face.

Not understanding her response, Cain quickly put his hands on her upper arms. "Whoa, Deeg! I didn't mean to…I mean, you know I was just covering, right?"

DG nodded her head quickly. "I know, I know. It's just that you keep doing that!"

Cain frowned. "I keep doing what?"

With her hands still on the front of his vest, DG looked up at him earnestly. "I've lost count of how many times you've saved my ass, Cain! I've _never_ seen you back down from a fight – and then, the _one_ time you do – you still manage to get us out of the trouble we're in!"

She dropped her eyes from his face to the collar of his shirt and lowered her voice. "You're just…pretty incredible…and I…I'm sorry I give you such a hard time. I'm just so scared all the time and you, well…you're not scared of anything and I…"

Her voice trailed off as Cain tipped her head back up with a finger under her chin. His words were soft. "You're wrong, Princess. I'm scared every time you look at me like I'm some kind of hero. I'm scared that I'm gonna let you down one of these days. I'm scared as hell that you're going to get hurt and I won't be able to do a damn thing about it. And I'm scared that one day you're going to decide you don't need an old Tin Man around anymore to look out for you."

DG simply stared at him, open-mouthed in shock. Finally finding her voice she said what she had been wanting to tell him for weeks. "That is one thing that I can promise you, Wyatt Cain. There will NEVER be a day when I _don't_ need you. Never."

Cain's eyes searched hers, dropped to her mouth and then back up again. Her lips parted in silent invitation and he readily accepted. The first touch of his lips to hers was electrifying. DG angled her head just a bit and rose on her toes, while Cain's hand moved from his gun to her waist.

One of her small hands wound up at the back of his neck where she stroked her fingers through his short hair. The other hand clutched the material of his soft shirt, inside his vest, just above his heart. Cain gently nudged her lips apart with his and slipped his tongue softly inside her mouth, tasting her for the first time.

Her tongue met his in a delicious tangle that caused them both to moan. Cain pressed his larger body against her and felt her soft curves mold to him. He slipped a knee between her thighs and rocked it against her slightly. DG's mouth left his in a sudden rush as she gasped for much needed air.

Cain continued to nuzzle her neck and shoulder, then growled directly into her ear. "We'll find Dawson, see what he knows, and then get the hell back to camp." DG could only nod numbly in agreement. Her eyes were still glazed over and her knees had gone weak from his kisses and caresses.

Slowly, he stepped back and the cool air hit her, causing her to flinch. They stood slightly apart, both still panting slightly. "Wow! That was…wow!" DG's eyes were wide.

"Yeah – it was." Cain couldn't agree more and he was suddenly _very _eager to get back to the seclusion of their campsite. Sighing, he took her hand in his and led her up the street toward the heart of the Sin District.

_So…tell me what you think – please! I really appreciate feedback and constructive criticism!_


End file.
